There Is Nowhere Else That I Belong
by BVBlover4ever
Summary: It has been three years since Loki was imprisoned for his wrong doings on Midgard. He has since been set free and gone in search of his son, Fenris. Little did he know that he was going to have to return to Midgard to find him with an extraordinary young girl. NO Thor/Loki slash! They're just in it a lot. Fenris/OC and possibly other pairings.


Chapter 1: Prophecies

Long ago there was a foretelling that the Fenris Wolf would swallow the moon, kill the Allfather and in his wake bring death and destruction. It was for these reasons that he was tricked and imprisoned, not even given a chance to choose otherwise. On the very night he was bound and taken away from all that he knew, there was another prophecy. This foretold that one day a girl would be born of extraordinary circumstances; she would set him free and give him a choice. The choice that he made would intertwine their destinies, whether it is in light or darkness, forever.

~LINE BREAK~

_Run, just keep running! _Was all I could think as I was making my escape through the woods. They were not far behind me; I could hear them even without using my sensitive ears. My heart was pounding; every limb ached down to the bone, as I turned a corner and all but stopped when I came face to face with a wall made of stone.

"_Well, well, looks like we have her corned."_ Spoke the leader of the group I was running from.

I turned to the voice and saw cold blue eyes and a deadly sinister smile attached to a middle aged, rugged face. He had a clawed scar running down the left side.

"_Now little monster, how's about you give up and finally let me set you free of this curse."_ He said. The rest of the group behind him laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and uttered a single word with courage, defiance and about as much venom as he had in his smile, _"Never."_

I quickly turned and sprinted down the length of the wall using every bit of strength in my being to go as fast as I could. I turned another corner and was presented with a pathway, my brain and senses running in over-drive; taking everything in. It was lined by ancient looking trees, white as bone. The pathway looked as if it had been cut into the rock; at the end the stone wall continued and a small crevice was naturally carved into the stone. Small enough so that I could just make it through, there was no chance the others could follow me in. As I heard them approach the entrance I hid behind a rock, holding my breath despite my aching lungs and pounding heart.

"_C'mon boss there's no way she could've fit through there!"_ said a male voice.

I heard their leader turn sharply, probably glaring at the male who had spoken up.

He paused before he spoke, gritting his teeth. _"As much as I hate to say it you're probably right… c'mon we'll double back, there was a second pathway back there leading away from this hunk of rock. Let's move before she gets away!"_

I waited until I could no longer hear their footsteps, even with my sharp hearing. I decided to continue on down the tunnel, not wanting to go back through the crevice and chance meeting them again. _How did I not notice that second pathway back in the forest?_ I thought to myself as I came to a fork in the stone tunnel, I decided to take the left passage. I kept walking until I noticed there was a light up ahead just around another curve and darted forward, excited that I had found my way out. Only, instead, I was met with an opening and beyond it was a cave. There was a natural slant at the base of the opening leading downward. Several feet past the entrance and down the slope was a small pool filled with water, it looked crisp and cool so I took a whiff of the air to see how fresh it might be. _Well that's strange…_, I thought to myself as I sniffed the air, _I can't smell that water…_ Above the pool was a small hole about two feet wide. _So that's where the light was coming from._ Past the water the rest of the cave was shrouded in darkness, I could not see into it even with my advanced eyesight. I decided to step through the entryway and as I did a strange sensation crept over my skin as I passed through, then I felt a strange shift in the air. It suddenly grew very cold and none of the things surrounding me felt familiar. I sniffed the air and caught a strange scent; a deep, sweet musk mixed with crisp pine and the feel of… electricity? From the scent the creature was male. I cautiously walked forward and leapt over the small pool of water, continuing several more feet but before I could step into the darkness there was a rustle of something large, very large, and a deep, low growl of warning. I stood there frozen, thinking I had come into the lair of a snoozing bear. I heard the bear slowly get up, he approached with shuffling steps, _He sounds as if it were bound_, I thought. Just before he could step out of the darkness and into the light he opened his eyes. I know because suddenly there was a huge pair of glowing emerald eyes staring deep into my soul, _Definitely NOT a bear!_, was my final thought before I awoke from the dream with a loud gasp.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Ok, so this is the first fanfic I have ever submitted on here. I know that it says it is an Avengers fanfiction. There are no characters in the first couple of chapters but they will be there, I PROMISE. This story idea came to me while I was reading chapter thirteen of "Drown" by Ordis. I felt bad for Fenris and decided it was unfair that he was taken away from Loki and imprisoned. SO, after a VERY long discussion with Ordis and much procrastinating I finally decided to write this. Plus I just LOVE Loki and want him to be happy. Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
